Know You More Nalu Fanfic (Remade for FTKrazeGirl)
by QuirkyStrawberry
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia doesn't know Natsu. The most popular boy in school. And somehow the whole school knows about it. Even Natsu. When Lucy walks down the short route home she bumps into Natsu. After that she has been seeing him everywhere. Natsu and Lucy. The two most talked about in Snow Fairy High. Watch Lucy learn more about Natsu each day. (Description Created By @FT KrazeGirl)


Lucy P.O.V

I've been at Snow Fairy High for around 3 to 4 months now. It's quite challenging and difficult to learn here, since the boys are a pain in the backside, but apart from that everything's fine! Sure we may get loads of homework, but that doesn't change the fact that I've made some great friends here.

They support me, cherish me, look after me, help me, are kind to me and honestly the list could go on. However, recently I've been hearing people mention a guy named 'Natsu Dragneel' quite often around the school. How he's so handsome or smart, intelligent, maybe even strong! Who knows! I don't even have a clue of who the guy is!

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts as a light blue haired teen was waving and shouting in my face, "Lu-Chan! Stop daydreaming!" This was my best friend Levy. She's always the first person I talk to when I have troubles or doubts and she's a really reliable and a trustworthy friend.

I slouched slightly in my seat in the canteen and looked to my slightly annoyed companion. "Sorry Levy... I'm just... so curious..."

As if on cue, a white haired girl popped out from the shadows, interrupting my train of thought. "Oooooh~! Who's the lucky boy, eh?" The white bubbly girl is named Mira. She's always on about pairing people up and imagining them as couples and planning their future weddings and such.

I groaned, "It's not like that Mira... it's just you guys keep going on about this 'Natsu Dragneel' guy and I haven't heard or seen him before! It's just so..."

"Romantic?!"

"No, annoying." Mira rolled her eyes and slightly smirked as she took a seat opposite to us on our table. Levy cleared her throat before speaking again, causing Mira and I to look in her direction. "Well, if you want to know about 'Natsu Dragneel' then look at this." Levy grabbed out a school newspaper from her bag and flicked through some of the pages, until she slammed her hand on one page. "Here it is!"

Mira and I towered over the black and white paper to see a boy with salmon hair, smiling and waving in the picture next to his long description.

"And may I ask why we're not in class yet?" I shivered slightly, looking up to see a familiar red head who was looking impatient. She's Erza, school president and she's really strict, but she's very caring and has a good school record. Forgot to mention she's hella scary though!

I shrugged and stood up, finally taking my eyes off of the newspaper and grabbed my bag, swinging it onto my shoulder. "It's early Erza, but I'll go to class with you if you want." She nodded at my response, seeming somewhat... impressed.

"See girls! Lucy is a great example of a good student! Now let us head to class!" She began walking off, having her back straight and uniform not with a touch of dirt on it. I followed after Erza, as did the other girls who were completely confused, until-

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S NATSU DRAGNEEL!" a girl in the distance screamed at the top of her lungs, causing me to cover my ears in pain.

"Is he with Lisanna Strauss?!"

"She's soooo lucky!"

"Wait! Natsu saved her!"

"GO NATSU!" The whole school cheered, leaving me blank.

"Who's Natsu...?" I said aloud, not aware the amount of stares I'm getting. I decided to look up to see Lisanna blushing and running off in a hurry and see Natsu wink at me. I blinked a few times, trying to recall what just happened.

Levy nudged me hard in he arm, "NOW do you know who it is?" She glanced over at the boy with spiky salmon hair. My eyes widened in shock, "What?! No way!"

Everyone nodded and most of the school was glaring, thinking I was the dumbest girl on the earth. I sighed amd began walking in a different direction to Natsu, taking the long way to my class. Mira, Erza and Levy shuffled after me, leaving a confused Dragneel behind.

When I finally arrived to my class, I waved the girls off to go to their own. Levy adjusted her orange hairband, whilst walking into an empty classroom. "Hmm. We're still early Lu-Chan... what should we do?" She twirled around to face me as I took my seat in the class, getting my books and equipment out.

"We wait." I said with a 'duh' sort of tone. She sighed deeply before taking a seat next to me a reading her book. I did the same and opened to a random page, skimming to see if I had already read that part.

The classroom was filled with silence, only the whistling of the wind could be heard from the window and the rustling of tree leaves gently landing on the green grass. I lifted my head up from my book and darted my eyes across the room, landing my eyes on a snow globe on the teacher's desk. It sparkled with bright blue water even though no white crystal snowflakes fell. It seemed to be filled with snowmen and Christmas trees. It looked like the globe had just been recently polished as I could see my reflection clearly on the smooth glass. I smiled softly, looking at what else was in the class.

Glancing to my right, I could a vary of different designs of posters all of them talking about cakes and sweets. Some were really carefully drawn and bright and colourful. My stomach growled as I remembered that Erza dragged me away from my lunch before I had even had any.

I pouted, whilst Levy lowered her book and looked at me curiously, "What...? Something happen?"

I nodded looking like I was gonna cry, "I forgot to eat lunch..." Levy covered her mouth and started laughing loudly to herself. "W-What's so funny?!" I blushed as she wiped away her tears which had pricked the corner of her eyes and smiled at me.

 _"Oh you silly girl."_

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **Credits go to** **FT_KrazeGirl** **for creating this story as I am only improving it as she wanted me to so I hope you enjoy and I'll see you guys very soon!**


End file.
